<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like Smoke in The Wind by 99griffon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590423">Like Smoke in The Wind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/99griffon/pseuds/99griffon'>99griffon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, More Moominmamma and Snufkin bonding please, References to Smoking, Regret, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Smoking, Underage Smoking, moominmamma is very nice and good and I love her, mostly comfort, snufkin finds his family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:22:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/99griffon/pseuds/99griffon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something felt... wrong about his most recent spring tune. Snufkin could just tell. That note sounded off. That one note.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Muminmamman | Moominmamma &amp; Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll &amp; Snusmumriken | Snufkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like Smoke in The Wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     It was another day in Moominvalley-- a bright spring morning, in fact. The breeze was refreshingly cool, brushing the soft, young grass and flowers. The valley’s residents had been awake for a little while now, meaning Snufkin had already arrived and settled in for the year. In fact, Snufkin was sitting out on the railing of the veranda, playing his harmonica as his friends all sat around inside, having breakfast. Snufkin had already eaten, but he was invited over and he quite enjoyed hearing everyone chatting through the open door so he decided to stick around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     A cup that once held Moominmamma’s coffee sat on the veranda table, having been emptied rather quickly as Snufkin was rather eager to play his harmonica that morning. Snufkin’s eyes drifted along the blur of blue and green that laid on the horizon, his heart feeling unusually full today. Perhaps he really just had a rough winter… He had found himself quite stressed on his journeys, after all. It seemed like the fresh valley air was doing him wonders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Laughter rang from the dining table inside, Little My had just finished telling a story from one of the days she woke up from her hibernation that winter. She detailed climbing through the chimney of the house she and the Mymble’s daughter shared to get outside and who all she’d come across rather well. Moomin rolled his eyes. My could be a bother, but she really could tell a good story when she wasn’t trying to scare Snorkmaiden. He lifted a glass of juice to his lips, his ear twitching as it followed along with Snufkin’s song. After he took a drink, he began to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Well, I guess we’ll have to be extra creative to come up with an adventure to top that one, huh?” He hummed, smiling. Little My nodded, spearing a piece of pancake onto her knife in a dramatic way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You bet! Though I bet Sniff will be too scared to do anything even twice as interesting.” She declared, giving Sniff a mischievous grin before she bit savagely into her pancake. Sniff glared half heartedly before turning back to his plate. My rolled her eyes and went back to her pancakes. At least he didn’t try to fight her on that this time... Moominpappa was already tired of listening to their fruitless arguing. However, the conversation lingered on adventure. Pappa had even helped come up with ideas for adventures they all could go on. He claimed that hibernation had given him yet another itch for a journey, himself. With that knowledge, that year was bound to be exciting in one way or another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Breakfast had been so lively that morning, that no one really noticed the sudden lack of the music that had filled the air just moments earlier-- well, except for Moomin, of course. Moomin set down his silverware, glancing over to the door. His ears twitched for anything, even just a stray note from Snufkin’s harmonica amidst the chatter of his company. He normally wouldn’t have thought much of it but for some unknown reason, he felt… well, odd about it all! He frowned a bit, a feeling of anxiety making its way into him… but why? The feeling snaked around his chest, boring a dark pit in his gut. His ears flattened subconsciously. Snufkin was a bit of a quiet type so maybe he had just taken a break to think or drink his coffee or something like that, he tried to reason with himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What’s the matter, dear?” Moominmamma asked, pulling his attention from the door back to the others. In fact, her voice dragged the whole conversation to a halt! Moomin almost jumped, ears shooting upright from his embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Oh! Well, uh, Snufkin’s quiet ‘s all.” Moomin explained, leaving out his anxiety as the pit in his gut widened. Great, now he ruined breakfast with his worry… He really was a silly old troll sometimes. One of his paws grasped his tail under the table while the other rested against the tablecloth. His feelings always went off on their own, regardless of his better judgement. Moomin shifted awkwardly, his eyes glancing at the others before returning to his mother.  Mamma nodded thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Well, why don’t you check on him? Maybe offer him something to drink. I’m certain he’ll appreciate it.” Mamma offered, folding her napkin over her plate as she smiled at her son. Moomintroll paused for a moment but nodded, rising from his seat and pushing it back in before heading out onto the veranda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Of course! Thank you, Mamma.” As Moomin walked across the room, he could hear My making fun of him to Snorkmaiden… of course. He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised. He is being silly, after all. Moomin sighed and stepped through the door and onto the porch, feeling the morning breeze rustle his fur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Snufkin was seated on the fence still, staring at his harmonica with a slouch. His thumbs dragged along the engraved metal quietly-- almost mechanically. He wasn’t looking at Moomin, but his posture just carried this air of sadness. Moomin hesitated before walking over to the mumrik, trying to peer at his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Snufkin..? Are you alright? Do you need something to drink?” He asked, setting his paws on the railing and leaning heavily on it. Snufkin shifted, so he definitely heard his friend, but said nothing. Moomin drummed his digits on the wood, rolling awkwardly back onto his heels. “I’m sorry if I’m being a bother, I just wanted to check--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Snufkin interrupted him, glancing over his shoulder to his friend. The look on Snufkin’s face was something Moomin hadn’t seen in years. It was the look Snufkin had when the sea had disappeared. A look of loss. “It’s getting harder…” Moomin could see the worry that laced Snufkin’s eyes. He could see how his brows furrowed. Moomin watched, concern growing over his features. He stepped back so that Snufkin could hop off of the railing, quickly taking hold of his hand as soon as possible. His paw hung loosely there; Moomin could feel Snufkin’s hand twitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What do you mean?” Moomin asked. He almost asked if he was okay again but he stopped himself. He obviously wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “It’s getting harder to play, that’s what!” Snufkin snapped, holding out his harmonica in Moomin’s direction. Moomin stared, eyes wide. It was quite unlike Snufkin to lash out so suddenly (at Moomin of course). The silence that fell was intense. The boys couldn’t even hear the others who were still seated just beyond the door. Moomin took note of how Snufkin hadn’t pried himself free of his grasp just yet and took that as a good thing. He raised his soft, blue eyes up from the instrument to Snufkin’s face. He smiled, the edges of his eyes creasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “It still sounded lovely to me, Snufkin.” Moomin tried to reassure him but Snufkin wasn’t having any of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “It may sound nice for now, sure…” He trailed off, squeezing both the harmonica and Moomin’s paw. “What if… what if soon I can’t play at all!” Moomin was quiet, unsure of what to do or say to make this better. He didn’t want to push Snufkin for information but he didn’t have much to go off of. After a moment of awkward silence, the boys heard the door creak and close. Moominmamma came outside. Snufkin and Moomin both looked up at her pleadingly as she came over. If anyone could help them, it would be her. Moominmamma took a deep breath at the sight of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Good morning, Snufkin. What seems to be the matter?” She asked, getting straight to the point, thankfully. Snufkin sighed, releasing Moomin. He rubbed his arm, trying to formulate his thoughts. Moomin quietly led him to the veranda table and sat him down. Mamma sat in the other seat, leaving Moomin to lean on the railing, awkwardly wringing his hands together. Snufkin set his harmonica down on the table, staring at it quietly for a minute before he turned his eyes up to  Moominmamma. Her face was as warm and inviting as ever and he was glad she was giving him time to speak on his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “This past winter, I noticed that it was getting harder to hold out notes on my harmonica, that’s all. I thought it was nothing! Perhaps allergies but... It just… got to the point of frustrating me just now.” He hummed, crossing his arms. Moominmamma nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I see… And you’re certain you’re not sick?” Moominmamma asked, looking over Snufkin. He looked as he usually did-- not flushed or drained from what she could tell. She thought of reasons this could be happening in her head. Snufkin nodded. Mamma was quiet for a little while, still thinking. “Have you been smoking a lot lately?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Now that, Snufkin had to think about. He supposed he had been. He felt stressed, maybe even scared the past winter. He certainly smoked more when he felt that way, but it never affected his playing! ...at least from what he could tell. “Maybe? Most of my journey this year blurred together. It was rather uneventful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I’d suggest you try and quit for a little while, if only for this year. Whenever Moominpappa was smoking heavily, he did have some shortness of breath. It could very well be the same issue you have now.” Mamma noted, leaning back. She shut her eyes, one of her paws reaching up to her muzzle. “Now, I really don’t mean to come off as ‘that person’, but with how active you tend to be, you may want to cut back. I wouldn’t want it to slow you down on your adventures or make it even harder for you to play your harmonica, you understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Snufkin shrugged. He’d been told plenty of times that smoking wasn’t good for someone his age but he supposed he didn’t care too much. After all, he wasn’t one to stick to guides and rules. He always thought that he wouldn’t get hurt but it was clear that he was just as gullible as anyone else. If smoking was going to conflict with his passions he may have to reconsider all of that. He slumped, head resting in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Mamma opened her eyes, looking at him. “I’m only saying this because I care about you, dear.” She reassured him. Snufkin nodded, mouth hidden in the palm of his hand. He mulled over it all quietly, eyes staring off at the greenery past the corner that the veranda made where it met Moominhouse. Moomin stood upright, leaning against the back of Snufkin’s chair. He said nothing, but Snufkin could tell Moomin was feeling the same way as his mother. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>seem to be more experienced than him in this case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Snufkin lifted his head, taking a deep breath. “I didn’t think that… well, when I got back to Moominvalley it had felt like everything was normal again.” He rested his arms on the table, hands on top of eachother. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to try either way.” Snufkin conceded, glancing at Moomin from the corner of his eye. He smiled a little bit, finally giving into his guilt. “Sorry about snapping, I haven’t really… addressed the issue until now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “It’s okay, really, I’m just glad you’re okay!” Moomin said quickly, stepping into Snufkin’s line of sight. Moominmamma stood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “If you’d like, I could hold onto your pipe and tobacco so that you don’t end up using it. If you end up with any withdrawal symptoms, you’re welcome to rest inside and I can fix up one of grandmother’s remedies. How does that sound, Snufkin?” She asked, voice having an inviting tone to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Snufkin stood up soon enough as well, nodding. “Thank you, Moominmamma. I’ll do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Good.” She placed her paw on his head gently, moving his hair a bit so she could plant a moomin kiss on his forehead. “Now, come inside and have something to drink, won’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Of course.” He nodded, knowing he couldn’t really turn her down-- not that he’d want to in the first place. He supposed he could spend this year trying new things. Even if those things were small like letting the Moomins dote on him, he supposed he wouldn’t mind. He picked his harmonica up off the table, his thumb brushing over the designs once more before he shoved it in his pocket. He liked his music far more than he liked his smoking… he was willing to sacrifice his pipe to keep playing as long as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Moomin pulled Snufkin inside, gesturing to an open seat that they had prepared for him before hurrying after Moominmamma into the kitchen. Snufkin sat, earning a skeptical look from his older sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What on Earth happened out there? Moomin didn’t do something mean, right?” Little My asked, crossing her arms. “If he did, I can bite him for you.” She stated, standing in her chair. Snufkin pushed his harmonica into his pocket, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Of course, not, Little My. I was just frustrated at something.” Snufkin tried, turning his head to her. “I don’t think Moomin could ever be mean enough to have you bite him.” Snufkin chuckled a bit. “I’ll tell you when I need you to bite someone, okay?” Little My giggled a bit,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yeah, yeah…” She muttered, sitting back down to finish up her meal. Snufkin leaned back in his chair, thinking. Well, at least he got help early… before any of that could become permanent. He didn’t know what he’d do… At least The Moomins would have been there-- just like they were now. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>based on a post from tumblr that I can't seem to find about Snufkin's smoking leading him to having issues with playing the harmonica! Since they caught it pretty early on, the effects aren't that bad, but Snufkin noticed it at least! He'll be fine.</p><p>I'm not 100% on this work, I didn't really know how to end it and felt like the pacing was weird? Either way, I wanted to share it because it's an interesting idea!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>